Oreo
by Black White and Shades of Grey
Summary: Jack sees Rose eating some Oreos one day… Hints of RoseJack and JackRoseDoctor.


Title: Oreo

Author: Black, White, and Shades of Grey

Characters: Rose, Doctor (9th), Jack

Rating: PG-13 (for innuendo and certain remarks near the end)

Summary: Jack sees Rose eating some Oreos one day…

Author's notes: This came to mind when I started eating some Oreos the other day… couldn't leave this idea alone. First Doctor Who fanfic. Hints of Jack/Rose and Jack/Rose/Doctor. Set somewhere between The Empty Child and The Parting of the Ways. Enjoy. -eats an oreo as she posts this story-

* * *

**Oreo**

**By Black, White, and Shades of Grey**

_Lick._

_Lick._

_Lick._

Jack shuddered, _If she licks that one more time…_ he thought to himself. Well, he wasn't sure what he'd do. _But…_

_Lick._

"Oi!" he said to her, frowning slightly, "What _is_ that?"

Rose looked up from where she was sitting in the TARDIS' kitchen and blinked innocently at him, "It's an Oreo."

Jack gestured toward her, asking for a further explanation.

"Oh. Well, it's two chocolate cookies with crème filling. It's good. Ya want?" she held out another cookie from a gallon sized ziplock bag.

Jack raised an inquisitive eyebrow as she held out a hand. As he took the cookie from her, he let his fingers linger for a moment longer then necessary, smiling. He pretended he didn't see her small shiver.

He turned the cookie over, inspecting what was written on it. There was the word 'Oreo' in the center, surrounded by strange markings. Sniffing it, earning a giggle from Rose, he hesitantly took the top cookie off and gazed at the filling. He glanced at Rose only to see that she was watching him, intent on his reaction. He smirked and gave the cookie a long, leisurely lick, just as he had seen her do to her cookie, and was slightly surprised at how good it tasted. He bit off half the cookie and chewed thoughtfully and then finished off what he had before holding out his hand.

"More please."

* * *

It had been over an hour since he had seen either of his companions. It didn't worry him, the TARDIS, after all, wouldn't do anything to harm them, but he was starting to get really curious about there whereabouts. As he headed further into the TARDIS he almost went past the kitchen, until he heard a bout of laughter from inside.

Curiosity definitely peaked, he poked his head in through the doorway. Sitting at the table was Jack and Rose, and a bag of Oreo's sat in-between them along with two glasses of milk. Rose's was half empty, and Jack's was almost all the way full. She seemed to be trying her best to get him to dunk the treat into the liquid, but was having little success if his smirk was any indication.

"Come on Jack, it tastes better dunked in the milk," she half pleaded, half pouted at him.

The Doctor smiled as Jack shook his head no again, "Rose, I don't put any food in my drinks," Jack paused, "Well, there was that one time on Saltoon Three –"

The Doctor chose this moment to enter, "And what are you two doing here? Shouldn't we be on some sort of adventure? A new planet in the distant past, or future?" He grinned manically at them as he walked over. Quickly snatching up an Oreo and Jack's glass, he dunked the Oreo and ate it before either sitting down had the chance to protest.

"Hey! That was my milk!"

Grinning, The Doctor took a swig of the milk before sitting it down, "Is that so? I didn't see your name on it."

Rose giggled before gesturing to the Doctor, "See? He could do it, so why can't you?"

Jack mock grumbled before he grabbed another Oreo and dunked it into the milk. He quickly popped it into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed, "There, happy?"

Rose smiled sweetly at him, "Yeah. Now didn't that taste good?"

Jack rolled his eyes but nodded, "Yes."

The Doctor hid a grin by taking another drink of Jack's milk.

Putting the glass down next to the scowling Jack, who moved his glass out of arms reach of the Doctor, he leaned against the wall opposite to them, "So you've been in here eating Oreo's and making idle chatter for the last hour or so?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah. Can you believe that he's never had any before now? I grew up on this stuff myself." She unscrewed an Oreo's top from the 2/3rds and gave it a long, hard lick, taking some of the icing into her mouth as she hummed in appreciation.

The Doctor and Jack both shivered slightly and looked away in discomfort. Clearing his throat, the Doctor turned his attention back to Rose, who was eating her cookies oblivious to the sensations she caused in both men.

"Well Rose, a lot of things can change between the centuries. Technology is just one of them. Food is another."

Jack nodded, "True. If I wasn't an ex-member of the time agency I probably wouldn't recognize half of the stuff in this kitchen."

"Well, I'm glad I could help you. I don't know what I'd do without my Oreo's," she said as she licked another one.

The man and the Time Lord rolled their eyes. _Well, she wouldn't be using that tongue as much, that's for sure._

Rose let a small smile overtake her face as she glanced at them, "It's good practice in any case."

The Doctor, who had once again been drinking Jack's milk, spat said milk onto the floor, coughing, as Jack choked on the last bit of his most recent Oreo.

After they got there breathing and heart rates under control they both fixed her with a questioning stare. She looked innocently at them in return.

"What? What'd I say?"

Jack started laughing, and soon the Doctor joined in. Rose put her now empty glass in the sink and exited the room.

One last remark was heard from her before she left.

"Too bad there isn't anyone I could use instead…"

The Doctor and Jack exchanged a look. Jack quickly closed up the Oreo bag while the Doctor put the glass in the sink.

"Shall we go help her practice then, Doc?" Jack asked, putting an arm around his shoulders as they walked toward the door.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and put an arm around Jack's waist, smirking, "I don't see why not. Don't want her talent's to be wasted, after all. Not many can lick Oreo's like she can."

Jack laughed as they followed Rose down the hallway.

**End.**


End file.
